


As Deep as the Ocean, as High as the Sky

by Vennat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst, Challenge Response, Crack, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, LANCE DESERVES BETTER AND IM HERE TO GIVE IT TO HIM, No Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crackfic, guess that has to happen rip lmao, im in love w it, im like number one lance stan but i want him to suffer so, not all of it jut some chaps, the title is crap but ya know, this whole fic is so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: "Together we can face any challenge- as deep as the ocean, as high as the sky."Or31 prompt responses for JuLance.Lance centric, no slash





	1. Earth Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is so lame but idk what to put! This first chapter is SUPER lame because it's late july 1st and I didnt know about it until 15 minutes ago. So! Today's chap is very short, and I cant promise more will be longer but theyll definitely be better than this. 
> 
> This chapter's prompt is "earth homecoming" and i swear I'll have the prompts as chapter titles starting tmrw

His feet crunch on grass as he steps out of his lion. He breathes in, deeply, air fresher than any filtered air from a ship. The others disembark around him, and he takes a few short, halting steps forward. 

His knees give out on him, and his hands clench around soft grass, cool earth. A large hand clamps around his shoulder, grip firm and grounding. Hunk’s voice is strained when he speaks. 

“We’re home, buddy. We’re home.”

Lance’s laugh is as clear and bright as the sky that stretches above him.


	2. First Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 2nd- first rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy with this one-it's sad, angsty, and actually talks about lance dying, UNLIKE THE SHOW WHICH AVOIDED THE SUBJECT BUT GO OFF IG,

The Paladins are outside of their lions, surrounding a genuine, honest to God campfire. Hunk had somehow convinced Coran and Allura that it was an Earthly tradition and they  _ had  _ to experience it before going to the planet themselves. Romelle had seen through him and gone to sulk inside of the blue lion, where she stayed with Allura. 

 

Although Coran had Shiro under strict orders to rest and not over exert himself, the white haired man had insisted he make the trip down from the black lion and join the others around the fire. They formed a loose ring around the fire, the wood burning a very pale blue, which fascinated Pidge endlessly. 

 

Earlier, they had held sticks over the fire, fish- that they had collected from the small lake a short walk away- stuck on the ends, sizzling and popping away and until they were crispy and golden brown on the outside. 

 

They had talked and laughed for hours, the relief of being together, and safe, finally, permeating every interaction. 

 

Lance stared up at the sky. The stars glitter above him, white and stark against the swirling blue and black of galaxies. Far away, but no longer so far out of reach. Something indefinable swirled in Lance’s gut at the reminder of the fact that just months ago, the idea of him making it to space was laughable. He was a cargo pilot who only made it to fighter class on a technicality. 

 

_ You're always the last choice, _ something in him whispers. It was a voice he knew too well. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, letting the sounds of his friends talking and laughing wash over him. 

 

_ I know,  _ he thinks back to the voice.  _ I know.  _

 

He keeps his eyes shut. The vast expanse of space a cruel reminder of how small and insignificant he is.

 

__________

 

He doesn't fall asleep. He lays there, listens to his friends laugh, and tries not to think about how they don't falter for a moment when he drops out of the conversation. He eventually sits up, sees how the circle has moved inwards, leaving him on the outskirts, alone. 

 

He stands, quiet as he can, and walks to Red, climbing up the ramp and into her belly. The atmosphere outside feels heavy with what he recognizes as an oncoming storm, and he's glad to be out of what is soon to become a downpour. 

 

He settles into the pilot’s seat, and feels Red’s quiet, but fierce, presence in the back of his mind, dormant. He watches as lightning begins to dance across the sky. Blue-white and powerful, even at a distance. It makes something tight settle in his chest, a reminder of Allura pressing her hands against his helmet as he falls into something darker than unconsciousness. Of gasping for breath with the distinct feeling that he has lost several moments of his life to something quite the opposite of it. Of no one acknowledging his sacrifice, and pretending that nothing happened to him. 

 

(It reminds him of the little voice in his head reminding him  _ no one cares. _ It reminds him of something heavy settling in his chest that he can't seem to shake, that sometimes crawls up his throat and chokes him when all he wants to do is cry out for help and-)

 

The rain falls heavily against Red, and he pretends that the cool slide of water on his face is his connection with Red, and not tears slipping down his face. Pretends he doesn't see his fellow Paladins running together out of the rain and laughing, not even pausing for a second to glance around and notice he's gone. 

 

(The galaxies swirl again behind his eyelids, reminding him of how insignificant he is in this huge, terrifying universe. It’s the first rain, but it’s surely not the last.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me onTwitter! @stickyboipeter


	3. showing his family his lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 3rd
> 
> Lance shows his family blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i know what I'm writing next chap and I think I'm subconsciously avoiding creating a family for lance rip

He has a small, creased photo of his family. He keeps it in the pocket of his jacket, always. He never goes anywhere without it. But they're two weeks into this whirlwind of magic and lions and aliens before he even remembers he has it. 

He’s lucky. The rest of them didn't make it to space with a momento to remind them of their family, of what they sacrifice to keep the universe safe. 

Lance carefully pulls the photo from his pocket, and sets it gingerly onto the dashboard of Blue. He smiles at it. 

“Hey guys! I bet you're wondering where I am. Well, you're not gonna believe it, but… I'm in space. Flying a magic blue lion around to save the universe from space Nazi’s!” he pauses, but only silence greets him.

His smile fades, and his hands come up to cover his face. 

“I miss you guys. I’m scared. ” his voice is strained and rough. He whispers, but it’s loud in the lonely, empty space. “Don't forget about me. Please.”

_______________

 

Allura steps into Blue for the first time. Shiro is gone, roles have shifted, and she knows that she is not the rightful Paladin of this Lion, but she’s grateful nonetheless that she and her true Paladin have accepted her. 

Her booted feet land heavily on the cold metal beneath her. She runs a hand along the wall, and comes to settle in the pilot’s seat. She turns it to look out of the Lion’s eyes, and something catches her eye on the dashboard. Allura reaches forward and grabs the small photo, the paper crinkling in her grip. 

The picture is worn, yellowing at the edges and very obviously well loved. 

Allura only recognizes a single figure among the many depicted, but she sees the similarities in face shape and expressions among them. 

She wonders how often Lance has sat up here, alone, staring at this picture, while the rest of them didn't even notice he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appraciated !!  
> Fine me on twit @stickyboipeter


	4. team voltron meets the McClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: doesnt go how you expect it will. and it's all a bit crackish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was soooooo much fun to write, my dudes

Lance clicks the record button on his communicator, careful not to knock it from its careful perch on Blue’s dash, right next to the picture of his family.

“Hey guys! I would like to officially welcome you all to the first, of hopefully many, official Lance broadcast! Not that you're gonna see this until I'm back to earth but… hey. Can't hurt to document my adventures in SPACE! That’s right, ladies and gents and people of all or no genders- Lance McClain is in space!”

________________

[Transcript of Log, designation 002]

[Accessing]

[Loading, please wait]

[Log, designation 002; Transcript, Acquired]

_(The camera footage is shaky, zooming in around a corner on a figure in red, sparring with an Altean spar-bot. Lance's voice, from behind the camera, comes in at a whisper)_

"And here, we see the elusive Keith in his natural habitat- the training room. I have successfully catalogued and understood this unique creature’s patterns. He is practically nocturnal- and, disgustingly enough, I suspect he sleeps fully clothed, even in his shoes! An abomination of nature to be su-"

“ _Lance_! What did I say about filming me!”

_(Off-screen cackling, and very shaky picture that gives the impression of someone running.)_

“I’ve got the anti-grav boots, you’ll never catch me now biatch!”

_(The cackling continues, but the picture flips upside down in what can only be assumed as Lance running on the ceiling. The video cuts to black.)_

_______________

[Transcript of Log, designation 003]

[Accessing]

[Loading, please wait]

[Log, designation 003; Transcript, Acquired]

_(Lance is speaking to the camera as he walks down a hallway.)_

“And now we’re gonna find Hunk! After yesterday's debacle I had to skip him for the time being because Keith kinda chased me around for a few hours. As you might remember, Hunk was my roommate at the Garrison, and he hijacked our phone calls several times. Hunk, Pidge, and I were grouped together for some assignments, blah blah blah, now we’re in space together! Pidge, by the way, is a gremlin. More on them later. As I was-"

_(Lance's face freezes, and he stares for several seconds before flipping the camera around to what he has seen. Pidge and Hunk are both inside of Hunk’s room, Hunk’s face is covered in garish makeup. Pidge holds several brightly colored tubes in their hands, inches from Hunk's face. The camera pulls back some. The door closes. There is silence for several seconds, before the camera shuts off.)_

__________________

[Transcript of Log, designation 004]

[Accessing]

[Loading, please wait]

[Log, designation 004; Transcript, Acquired]

_(The image opens to Lance. He’s smiling, but seems nervous. He addresses the camera.)_

“Ok dude-bros, today we are meeting an absolute legend. You might feel as if you know him just from the sheer amount of talking I do about him. The one and only- Takashi Shirogane!”

_(Lance’s smile breaks into a wide-toothed grin.)_

“I thiiiiiiink I can find him in the command center. He should be with Allura right now, working on tactical plans and what -not. So, hey! Maybe a 2 for 1! Allura is the last princess of Altea. She and Coran are the last two Alteans, after their entire planet was destroyed by Zarkon and the Galra empire. Despite all this, she’s very kind, very smart, and an amazing leader. She and Shiro are like the leadership dream team.”

_(As he finishes his explanation, Lance’s smile drops from his face.)_

“Shiro is fantastic at encouraging all of us. I think sometimes he forgets about me but… it's whatever. He does an amazing job as the head of Voltron. And hey!”

_(The camera turns around, and zooms in a bit through a crack in the door. Lance’s voice drops to a whisper.)_

“There he is! Man, it’s sort of crazy, after years of thinking of him as my hero, now I have a chance to work with him! Allura is sort of a hero to me now too. That's her there, with the long white hair. I mean, she's so strong. She's lost all of this, and yet she's still willing to sacrifice everything for the fate of Voltron and the universe.”

_(The camera pulls away from the crack in the door, and the screen goes dark.)_

________________

[Transcript of Log, designation 005]

[Accessing]

[Loading, please wait]

[Log, designation 005; Transcript, Acquired]

_(As soon as the footage starts, it zooms across a great distance to Coran, but more specifically his mustache. His mustache fills the entire screen, and Lance's voice comes at a whisper from behind the camera.)_

“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!”

_(The screen goes to black.)_

______________

[Transcript of Log, designation 006]

[Accessing]

[Loading, please wait]

[Log, designation 006; Transcript, Acquired]

_(The image opens to Lance, smiling softly at the camera.)_

“And lastly, me. Hi, my name is Lance McClain, and I'm the Blue paladin. I’m Voltron’s right leg. I… I may not be the fastest, or strongest, or bravest or.... anything, really. I'm not sure where I was going with this. Uh, anyways, Lance- signing off.”

_(The camera goes dark.)_

______________

[Transcripts Log, designations 001-006, reviewed]

[Shutting down…]

[Session: ended]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a kudos or a comment if you liked this!! i thrive off of those
> 
> find me on twit @stickyboipeter

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?? And keep an eye on this because new chap is tomorrow. TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE!!!!


End file.
